<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Worries Too Much by VanillaChip101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270712">He Worries Too Much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101'>VanillaChip101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts Celebration [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Broken Bones, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Mentioned CT-6116 | Kix, Post-Battle, Protective Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "It's alright, I'm not going to let go"<br/>Requested by Xophilia</p><p>Anakin reflects on one of Ahsoka's injuries, thinking that it was his fault.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts Celebration [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Worries Too Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin sat beside Ahsoka's bed in the medbay, wishing he could've protected her. He held her limp hand in his own, caressing her knuckles. She was unconscious, her breathing deep in sleep. She had told him, again and again, it wasn't his fault, but to him, it barely lifted the burden. He bowed his head as he relived the previous battle.</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Master! How many have you beaten?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin grinned as the battle adrenaline ran through his veins as he swiped at another B1-battle droid, its shrieks cutting out. The master and padawan were getting cornered, but they worked together to find themselves a path out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now, it's fifty-two! How about you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Ahsoka could answer, they both felt danger through the force, their conversation interrupted. He leapt away onto a higher platform, thinking Ahsoka would follow. But as he turned around, he felt his padawan's presence flare up in pain and his eyes widened. She had tried to defend herself from the shrapnel in the explosion, but the momentum pushed her over the cliff, making her clash with rocks, leading to two broken ribs. Her fingers were hanging on the best they could, but one by one, they were slipping, the pain proving to be too much for the small togruta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin's eyes widened and his heart jumped as he tried to get his padawan back to safety, jumping down from his perch. He lifted his hand, the force following his will and lifting the enemies. He clenched it into a fist and the droids were crushed along with it, not even having time to scream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sprinted to the edge, throwing himself on the floor and grabbing Ahsoka's arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's alright, I'm not going to let go."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahsoka's pain-filled blue eyes stared into his, and Anakin pulled, careful to make sure that her ribs weren't touching the ground. He force lifted her into the air, concentrating on bringing her to his arms. As he gently wrapped around her, she let out a pained whimper. He immediately rushed her to Kix, and she was taken away from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>End flashback</em>
</p><p>It was his fault that she got hurt. He had initiated the conversation, which initially made Ahsoka's concentration drift towards his. Her hand squeezed slightly around his and his eyes snapped up to meet hers, which were now open.</p><p>"It's okay."</p><p>Anakin immediately sat up, bringing a cup of water to her lips, and she drank steadily.</p><p>"Ahsoka, I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-"</p><p>She stopped him right there, lifting up an arm and wincing a bit.</p><p>"Master. You say this every time I get hurt, even when it wasn't your fault. And like I say almost every time, it's <em>okay</em>." </p><p>He opened his mouth to retort and she gave him a look that snapped his mouth shut. She smiled and shifted in her blankets, her hand still clasped in his. Her eyes closed again, and she smiled.</p><p>"It's okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ask link: https://vanilla-chip-101.tumblr.com/ask<br/>Prompt link: https://bit.ly/3ragRRT<br/>Slots available: 43</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>